kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue
—Peom— Thinking of you, wherever you are. 'We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky—— one sky, one destiny. —Kairi ---- —Prologue: A Whisper's Memory— "I can hear the waves," a voice whispers. "They sshh sshh on the moonlit sandy floor on the beach... They call out in a calming and serene like sound... And a voice... A faint, but familar voice calls out to me... Adale! The voice says to me, but who is this voice...? The friend... I forget... or forgot... I want to say hi.. But I can't remember your name... Who are you? I can't remember... your name... But why.. can't I remember? This is always in my dreams and maybe my memory, too. Where can I find you again?" The voice asks. —Dive to the Heart: Station 1— The platform of Station 1 looked like Destiny Islands with fades out memories of people who live there, those memories belonged to the girl who was standing on the platform of Station 1. A voice softly says, "Chose your keychain carefully. Good luck," the voice ended. "Keychain..?'" '''She asked. The keychains that where in front of her looked like: Terra, Ventus and Aqua's good luck charm keychains. Terra's was the keychain of the Vast Earth; the Protecting Bonds. Ventus's was the keychain of the Swift Wind; Returning to Bonds. Aqua's was the keychain of the Dancing Waters; Forming Bonds. In other terms, Terra's was like the Shield of defence, Ventus's was like the Sword of attack, and Aqua's was like the Staff of magic. The girl chose... Terra's keychain and gave up Aqua's in return to keep Terra's keychain. The keychain turned into a similar version to Terra's Earthshaker Keyblade and Sora's Kingdom Key. Adale's Awaking Completedq.png|"Adalene's Dream Station" called "the Awakening" —Prologue: Waking Up— Before she could even go on to the next Station, the dream was being interrupted by someone waking her up. "Get up! Sleepy head!" The person said and giggled after she woke the girl up, "It's a bright new day. Time for a new adventure wouldn't you say?" The girl giggled and smile. The other girl, the one who had been rudely woken up, she was upset with the girl who was so cheerful, "Yeah, well! How would you like it if I rudely woke you up in the middle of a dream?!" She groaned. "Ah.. Sorry.. Pardon my intrusion, but your father sent me into your room.. So, I sorry about that.. You're gonna.. a-ah... C-come right? I mean i-if you want to. It's your choice after all," The girl said walking closer to the door. "Hm...? My chocie? What do you mean?" The girl in the bed asked. "Well, you know... It's a certain someone's birthday is all," She said. "Birthday!? AH!?" The girl in bed laugh, "Why, it's mine and my twin brother's birthday!" She couldn't help but laugh at herself for forgetting all about it. "Ok! Ok!" The girl replied and rushed out of bed to get dressed in a hurry. "May I please help you, Miss?" The girl at the door asked. "Sure, why not!" The girl who was now in the wardrobe closet replied and they both helped the girl who wasn't dressed to get dressed. Later somewhere else a bottle was floating to shore to a small island on the calm and serene waves. ---- The end of Prologue. Click here to go to the Next Chapter; Chapter 1 ---- '''P.s. Don't chat in the Story. Comment in the Talk box above. Thank you. —KeyofRememberance 04:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Also See Category:KH3: Legacy of the Keyblade -Table of Contents-